


Daemonium

by exomacist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Injury, Demon Deals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exomacist/pseuds/exomacist
Summary: Kyungsoo's falls to the demon's awaiting grasp.





	Daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no clue where this came from, all I know is that I just wrote until I felt there was a good place to stop. I might turn this into an actual story, I dunno. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!! <3

His room is dark although the curtains are slightly drawn back. The sky is blanketed by gray today, casting a sad blue light over everything it touches. His room included. 

 

It’s a mess, his room. The bed is unmade, they grey comforter a wrinkled and jumbled mess over his sheets. His nightstand is overflowing with cups of water and bottles of pills. His desk is a mess, a warzone of forgotten school work, messy art, and junk he’s carelessly tossed on the once clean piece of furniture. Clothes can be seen peeking out from his wardrobe, the door slightly ajar and a few drawers open. 

 

His floor is littered with paper upon paper. Some of them hold art, a harshly drawn picture of a man, a black pencil being the only medium used. There are at least twenty plus drawings of the same man, different angles and scenes, but always the same man. The other papers are full of nonsense it seems. Messy words that fill up the whole page, front and back. 

 

The only somewhat clean part of his room is the middle, right in front of his bed which lies dead center in his room. Black candles form a circle on the wooden floor of his room, all of them emitting a soft orange glow from their burning flame. In the middle of the circle is one of the pictures. It’s easily the best drawn yet, the lines soft instead of harsh. 

 

He paces back and forth across the room, papers shuffling underfoot softly. In his hand he holds a knife, tapping the side of the blade against his palm. After some time he stops and turns to look at the small circle. He chews on his bottom lip, anxiety curling in his gut. 

 

Deciding not to wait any longer, he drops into a sitting position in front of the circle. His chest rises and falls heavily, eyes wide with awareness despite the intense dark circles around his eyes. 

 

This is the most lucid he’s been in weeks. 

 

“Please..” It’s sad how pathetic he sounds. He says the word, tone dripping with need, eyes casted down towards the picture. 

 

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, grabbing his nerves and yanking them, trying to set them straight. He manages to reduce his shaking, but only a little. Releasing the held breath he opens his eyes. 

 

Opening his palm he quickly slides the knife across his hand, hissing as the sharp metal slices his flesh. Blood immediately starts to pool in his hand. 

 

_ “Don’t play with demons, Soo. They’ll ruin your life.” _

 

Fuck it.

 

Jerking his hand outwards he hovers his wound over the picture, letting the crimson liquid drip from his hand onto the drawing. 

 

“Please. I know you’re watching me, you always are. I’m offering myself to you. Please.” 

 

He waits. Nothing. 

 

Tears start pooling in his tired eyes, quickly overflowing and dripping down his pale cheeks. 

 

“Now this.. This is sad.” A new voice speaks, sounding directly behind him. He jumps up, nearly losing his footing and knocking a candle over. 

 

Turning around he’s faced with a man. 

 

_ The _ man. The one he’s been drawing. 

 

“Was seeing me in your dreams not enough?” The man steps forward, a delicate looking hand reaching out. He brushes the fallen tears away with the pad of his thumb, his fingers ghosting down his check to the underside of his chin where they eventually drop back to his side. 

 

He’s beautiful. His hair is black, unstyled and messy. His eyes are lined black, iris’ an icy blue that pop in contrast to the heavy black. He wears a loose black button up, the material just barely see through. The cuffs and first couple of top buttons are left undone, exposing his soft pale looking flesh. His pants are simple. Leather. Black. Tight. The hug his legs, keep just enough hidden that you ache to see more. He wears a pair of ankle boots, black like the rest of his garments with a block heel that produces a soft click every time he walks. 

 

The man stares down at him, blue eyes intense as they bore into his brown ones. He can’t help but crumble under such a gaze, turning away with a soft pink tint to his cheeks. 

 

“Kyungsoo, answer me.” His voice is sweet, but the underlying power that drips from his sweet words hardly goes unnoticed. 

 

“No..” 

 

“No what?”   
  


“No seeing you in my dreams was not enough.” Kyungsoo murmurs in response, still avoiding the gorgeous man’s gaze. 

 

Pleased with the response the man grins, displaying teeth just as beautiful as the rest of him. “Now, let me see your hand.” 

 

Kyungsoo presents his injured hand, blood still dripping down his arm. A gentle hand cradles his own. 

 

“Look at me.” He does.

 

The man, never breaking eye contact, lowers his head down towards his hand. His tongue slips past the red of his lips and Kyungsoo gasps. In the middle of his tongue resides a metal bar, a small silver sphere on either end. The man smirks, the proceeds to swipe his tongue along the laceration on Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo hisses and jerks, but the man merely tightens his hold on his hand and continues to clean Kyungsoo’s hand with his tongue. 

 

When Kyungsoo finally spares a glance at his hand, most of the blood is gone, as is the wound. 

 

“Thank you..” 

 

The man grins darkly. 

 

“Anytime.” 

 

A hand then fits itself on Kyungsoo’s waist, gripping and pulling him flush against the man's body. 

 

“Now, I recall hearing you say you’ll give yourself over to me. Tell me, is that true?” His voice sends a shiver down Kyungsoo’s spine.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Dark eyes stare Kyungsoo down, looking for any indication of a lie. 

 

Kyungsoo bites his lip, a nervous habit. 

  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me..” The demon quirks an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

 

“You raise chaos in my dreams, implanting yourself into my head. I can’t sleep, I can’t function like I used to. Everything revolves around you now and it's driving me insane! You’re bad, you’re a demon who has been terrorizing me, yet here I am willing to sell myself over to you simply to have you around. I  _ ache _ for you and all you’ve done is infiltrate my dreams and ruin my life. I don’t even know your name for fucks sake!” 

 

Kyungsoo can’t do it anymore. He can’t function like this. If giving himself over to the man who’s dug his way into Kyungsoo’s mind means he gets some sense of living back then fine. So be it. 

 

The demon steps forward, not touching Kyungsoo but definitely getting into his personal space. 

 

“Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun. Now, would you like to make a deal?” His smirk is sadistic. 

 

_ Don’t Kyungsoo. Don’t succumb to a demon who’s going to tear you apart in the end.  _

 

“Yes.” 

 

Baekhyun’s icy blue eyes glow. 

  
  
  
  


  
_ I’m going to hell. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ exomacist


End file.
